Glimmer
by gothrockfairy
Summary: With news that there is more than one Nephilim coming to be. Dean and Castiel brace themselves for the worst that could come with Castiel birthing his and Deans half human and half angel child. UPDATED:CHAPTER2: SEASON 12. DESTIEL MPREG STORY.
1. Don't ever Change

Darkness crept over the bunker once again, the sun had set, and the wind was blowing hard. There was never anything normal when it came to the Winchesters. Trouble seemed to follow them wherever they went. It was why Dean was so afraid to finally admit his feelings to the angel he had known for 8 years, he couldn't' bare it if he lost the love of his life. Of course, coming out to Sam was no surprise as Sam already knew. Mary, was the one who needed her space and time to accept Dean and Cas, but eventually realized her son's happiness was the most important thing to her.

Dean and Castiel quietly wedded away from all the monsters and demons that had haunted them for years. Life was somewhat actually decent in the men of letters bunker until Dean had found Cas crying in the bathroom they shared. "Another Nephilim has come to be" was all that he needed to say for Dean to understand. There was no denying it, and no turning back. Castiel was pregnant. Instead of reacting in the most Dean shouting and throwing things matter he just held his husband in silence for a good 30 minutes so they could both digest what had happened. Mary and Sam reacted the same worrying for Cas and the child, after what they learned from Lily Sunder, but this was far worse since this child was actually going to be half human and half angel.

They amped up the security quite a bit. It was Dean who decided to not let the fears on everyone's mind ruin the so called blessed time for Cas. Dean was the one waking up at god knows when to go get Cas some ice cream, and oreos. Dean was the one secretly bringing him home "maternity" clothes to help Cas be more comfortable as their child grew within him. The little family even held a small baby shower for the expecting parents with nothing too frilly as Dean had wanted. They decided against a nursery because they wanted to know their baby was safe with them, so they just bought a crib.

As with all things, time flew by with Castiel expected to deliver soon. Dean sat outside leaning against baby gazing up at the stars where he knew God his "father in law" had to be. "Look Chuck, please just please guarantee their safety. I don't even see what we have even done wrong! These stupid rules!" Dean shouted, then looked back down at the ground sighing deeply.

"Dean."

Dean looked up to see Castiel, his face serious with two hands over his belly as if to protect their baby. Castiel's blue eyes were glossy with what almost seemed like tears forming in the once hopeful eyes that Dean fell in love with. "You pray with such anger these days" Cas came closer to Dean. "My father is somewhere up there. I have faith" He placed a hand along Deans stubbled cheek, where a small sob escaped him.

"How's the baby?" Dean sniffled trying to redirect the conversation.

Castiel smiled rubbing over the spot where he thought the baby to be "Asleep I think is the word I'm looking for. But I know it will be soon my grace is drained, and I tire much easily. Come back inside with me please?" Cas extended his hand to Dean's. Dean gently grabbed onto Cas hand before kissing it softly.

"Remember when I told you to not ever change? I meant that all those years ago." Dean chuckled wrapping one arm around Castiel as they headed inside.

Once inside Dean felt more at ease. He looked around the den at all the people he had in his life. His mother, who was getting to see her first grandchild, it was always a secret dream of Dean's perhaps it really was going to come true. Sammy sat across the room on the computer, his brother and best friend, the tall Uncle who would teach their kid all kinds of things, and spoil him or her rotten. Dean smiled as the mental images of a little child running through the halls of the bunker jumping playfully onto good ole Uncle Sammy. Then there was Cas, sound asleep in the recliner with his hands draped around their baby. Dean went over to him and just held his hand tight.

"Dean?" Mary asked seeing her son suddenly so somber once more.

"Mom you gotta promise if something goes wrong here, like something happens to me, you take damn good care of him." Dean's eyes were filling with tears again, as Mary went over to hug her son.

"I promise Dean." She gently kissed his hair "You want some pie honey?" She smiled remembering she had a pie out in the fridge.

Dean carefully scooped his angel into his arms "Nah, that's okay Mom we ought to be heading to bed now night." Dean mumbled walking to his and Cas room. Sam stood up and walked over to his Mother. They both watched as Dean carried more than just the burden of a heavy heart, but also the heaviest weights of all; Cas life, and their unborn child's.


	2. The Siege

Castiel and Dean were sound asleep in their bedroom. Sam and Mary also decided to retire for the night. In that one moment of peace it can be truly amazing how fast something can go horribly wrong. The sounds of many angry angels were breaking through the silence waking Cas up.

"DEAN!"

Dean sprung awake grabbing all the weapons he could find, he had spent months preparing for the moment they would come and try something like this. "Mom! Sam! They're here!" Dean screamed nearly hoarse. Mary came into their room. "Mom I need you to take Cas far, far away to this location." He handed her a piece of paper. "GO!"

Mary gently tried pulling Cas away from Dean but to no avail, "NO! Dean wait I can help please!" Castiel begged grabbing onto Dean's shirt. Their eyes met, an intense green meeting a lingering blue. Dean sealed the gap between them with a fierce kiss, before Dean gently shoved Cas back away with tears in his eyes.

"I love you." Dean whispered, watching Mary and Cas escape into the cold Kansas night. "Sammy grab any weapon you can find and prepare for the worst." The younger Winchester nodded as they knew their time fighting against the world could be over.

Castiel sobbed violently as Mary helped him into the car speeding away. Cas looked back as they drove away from the bunker, his heart torn into two pieces. They promised to never ever leave each other again, but here they were once again separated. The rain began to hit the car windshield hard. Mary would continue to look in her rearview mirror to make sure Cas was somewhat okay, even though she knew deep down he was not at all. Their child sensed the disturbance and began to kick harshly. "Don't worry baby, Daddy will be okay" He barely managed to get out, trying his best to comfort their baby, when he could barely comfort himself.

It was around three a.m. when they arrived at the location. Bobby's cabin. Secluded and well hidden. The rain had stopped as the earth had been freshly hit with cool water dampening the ground. Mary went to the back opening the door "Come on hon, we gotta get you inside." Her voice was soft and she extended her hand. Castiel huffed and turned away. "Castiel. I know Dean will find his way back to you but for now please just come with me, for my sake." She brushed a hand through his still messy bed head. Castiel sighed and reluctantly took her hand following her inside. They were not alone however.

"Feathers, you don't look well." Crowley stated the obvious smiling his usual grin.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel growled, his voice returning to his usual gruff.

"Nice to see you too. Enough of the civil. Dean asked for us to come here, make it a bit safe for you and the child causing all this havoc." He smiled.

"Us?" Mary asked, her hand on her gun still unsure about the guest standing before her.

Rowena walked out from the other room. "Those wee angels won't get though my magic. Besides I have a rather soft spot for all of you, and little ones especially. I do hope that you brought some of your birth and or medical materials with you lass." She cocked her head at Mary.

Mary took her hand off the gun "Why do you say it like that Rowena?"

Rowena sighed deeply looking over to Castiel who was standing in a puddle of water that had come from him. "Oh…oh no." He nearly fainted into Crowley's arms. "No, it can't be time not now! Not without dean!"

"Fergus carry him into the spare room!" Rowena clapped her hands together. "Don't stand there with your mouth open I said now!" Crowley didn't argue with his mother and carried the laboring angel into the spare room, while Mary whipped out her phone hoping that maybe Dean would answer.

"This Dean leave your name and nightmares after the beep." _Beep._

"Dean! Dean, honey its mom! We have a bit of a situation here at the cabin, Castiel is in labor right now! If you're still alive please just hurry here!" _Click._


End file.
